


Bodies are Just for Fun, Personalities Last Forever

by demonlifehealer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Enthusiastic Consent, Kidnapping, Let's Create Cabin Pressure, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Split, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonlifehealer/pseuds/demonlifehealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega was never destroyed, he simply escaped to plot his revenge. Using his superior intelligence he is able to get his own body. The Doc is feeling a little left out now that all the drama is over and the teams have settled into a peaceful life in Valhalla. He feels no one wants him anymore. Omega wants to get back what rightfully belongs to him. </p><p>After all.</p><p>Everyone needs a spare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies are Just for Fun, Personalities Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> OK, it took ages but here is my second Omega/Doc fanfiction. This will probably have massive typos which I will have to fix later. I am posting this right before work and it is extremely NSFW! I hope you enjoy and spread the Omega/Doc love around!

Thunder cracks in the background of Valhalla and it is all Doc can do to curl within himself in his room of the cottage. “Double O” Doughnut was spying on the Blue base tonight. He was sent off with a blessing from Sarge to “Get those nasty Blues where it hurts”. Spying in Doughnut’s mind of course meant playing board games with the Blues and getting into pillow fights with Caboose. A pillow fight would have been the perfect distraction now. Doc supposed that he could have joined the Reds in their base but he didn’t feel like he was directly associated with the team. The Blues would probably let him in but he didn’t want to crash Doughnut’s party. 

The Medic was the only one in Valhalla without a direct team affiliation. Most of the time it didn’t bother him. Usually he could find pride in the fact that he was serving not one but two teams with their health needs but deep down he knew he was a joke. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. When he listened he could hear the rain furiously pounding on the siding of their environmentally friendly house.The house usually brought much joy to the Medic but tonight it was making him feel trapped and claustrophobic. 

The eco system in Valhalla was a delicate one. 95% of the time the weather would be perfect for hiking and picnics but the remaining 5% was hell. It was due to the placement of the mountains and the high altitude. Their home was cold which made the medic all the more miserable. 

He heard the door open in the front room. Was Doughnut back already? The pink soldier had only left a few hours ago. Maybe it was the Reds trying to mess with him, or maybe they needed to borrow his salad mixer. Boy, did he understand that need! The Medic wrapped his blanket tightly around him as he got off the bed to greet his visitors.

“Hey Guys! I’m in here! Do you need to borrow my salad mixer? Or maybe a cup of sugar, because I think we’re out of that!” He tried to make out the silhouette of the other soldier standing in the kitchen. The house was dark due to the fact that they lived mostly without electricity. 

“Grif? Is that you?” 

“Do I look like a yellow tub of lard? Did your eyes go bad without my assistance? You fool! All those carrots you insisted on eating were in vain!” A high pitch yet dark voice echoed in the home.

“O’Malley?” 

“Frank” The AI sarcastically shot back.

This was enough to make the Medic jump back. It was actually him! Despite the fear running through his veins he couldn’t stop his mouth from curving into a smile. 

“Oh what are you smiling about? You fool! You should be weeping in terror! Begging for mercy at my feet! You will recognize your folly when...What are you doing?”

“It’s great to see you back! I thought you were destroyed.” DuFresne stated as he pulled the AI into a hug. The darker one was quiet for a moment in what appeared to be shock before pushing the human off him.

“You imbecile! Get your filthy hands off me!”

“Oh don’t be that way! I know you secretly need it.”

“You know nothing! You fool!”

“Seriously though, how did you get the new body?” 

“ Oh you know, there is always some scientist who is doing experimental work with coma victims.” The AI nonchalantly answered.

“What about the EMP?”

“What about the EMP? We are in a universe where every moon has a satellite. I jumped using the waves as soon as I heard about that stupid plan. What? disappointed? You should be! You fool!” The medic stared at the other confused.

“But we saw you….”

“Do you think it is beyond my capabilities to make a backup?” 

“Well, no...it just seemed so real.”

“You stupid emotional humans. I don’t know why I waste my time on you.”

“Why are you here anyway?”

“Isn’t it obvious”

“You want a sandwich?” 

“No! You fool!” 

“But I make a seriously good sandwich...:”

“I am a AI you incompetent human! Also I have already had lunch to keep this foolish body running sufficiently.”

“Hey’ I’m not incompetent. I worked really hard on that bread maker. You know you want some. Fresh organic bread, mildly radioactive meat with the fresh mayonnaise Caboose made…”

“I don’t even want to know.” O’malley said in disgust.

The thunder clashed again sending a shiver up Doc’s spine. This action did not go unnoticed by the rogue AI. 

“Aw, is little DuFresne afraid of a little lightning?” 

A quick breath exited the Medic as he felt O’malley closing in. His hand gripped the table. The darker entity easily invaded his personal space. His head was forcefully tilted up by the other. The grip on his chin was gentle despite what he knew the AI was capable of. 

“I asked you a question Frank.” The other darkly purred. At this angle he could see O’malley so much better. He could make out the eyes behind the mask and wanted to go deeper. Doc could not have told you what compelled him to lift up the helmet. He was more surprised the O’malley let him. 

“Do you like what you see?” The darker one smirked. 

“Not bad.”

“Indeed. It did take a while to find a body that suited my taste.” The AI bragged as he raised his hand. Doc shivered as the back of the hand came into contact with his cheek slowly running down his face. The Medic was surprised by the oddly intimate gesture. O’malley certainly looked different yet his personality made him so similar. He had chosen a tall muscular body. The muscle was a little more bulky than Doc’s but it was still lean. O’malley’s skin was pale and his eyes a striking dark blue. His hair was slightly curly and jet black. The face was angular in appearance. 

“Do you remember the little games we used to play DuFresne?” The entity whispered as a sadistic smile covered his face. The Medic blushed a deep red. He did remember the “games” O’malley used to force on him. Hands firmly grabbed him around his stomach.

“Are you still my slut DuFresne?” The AI darkly whispered, as if to agree with him the night sky lit up in lightning, highlighting the shadows of the entity’s new face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The human denied.

“Oh, I think you do. Be a good boy for me DuFresne.” The Omega ordered as both of the hands on Doc’s stomach began slowly travelling downward. The human immediately grabbed for O’malley’s shoulders. His body shivered in toxic delight at being called “good”.  
“I know what you want DuFresne. I was in that head of yours for a good year. I know your every dirty secret. Your every indecent thought. Be a good boy DuFresne. Be my good boy. I know that’s all you’ve ever wanted.” The stronger one stated as he moved forward. 

The Medic could feel his mouth getting dry at the words. He wanted to deny the AI. He wanted to tell him that he wasn’t like that. He didn’t want to be anyone’s “good boy” except he would be lying. He desperately wanted to be told that he was good, that he wasn’t a useless Medic and an eternal disappointment.

O’malley watched the internal struggle his former host held in his eyes. This was so much fun! Nothing could compare to humiliating his favorite person. The hands massaged the length which they rested on through the other’s pants. Doc panted out as he tried to stay still. He wanted to snap out of the trance that the AI’s truthful dirty talk had put him in but to his horror he only hardened. He was positive that O’malley must have conditioned him with all the “games” from when they were together. He vaguely wondered if the could beat Omega but the thought was gone as soon as it came.

“Get on your knees slut.” That order was all it took for the Medic to fall. His knees harshly hit the ground. The parasite grinned at the pain which crossed his previous host’s features. The AI felt power and arousal shoot through him. It was close to the joy he got off fighting but different. He felt himself hardening in his pants. 

“That’s good Frank. I knew you could be good. There is no touching yourself. Show me how much you want this. Show me that you have the potential to be more than a useless Medic.” The words his DuFresne but they also made him painfully aroused. This wasn’t normal, but neither was he. The Medic surged forward and began licking outside of O’malley’s pants where his manhood would be if it wasn’t covered. His face heated up at the humiliation. 

“Please O’malley. Let me have it. Please.” The human whimpered. The parasite laughed darkly, Oh, he could get used to this! His former host looked so delicious and defeated on the ground begging for his cock! Now that he finally had a body to use he wanted to discover it all with his favorite toy.

“Go on ahead. You have earned your reward.” The Medic quickly pressed the button which would open up the suit. He was surrounded by the musky smell of the AI’s new body. O’malley pulled down his underwear causing his dick to hit DuFresne right in the face. The purple soldier stared uncertainly at the penis. O’malley let out of huff as he forcefully grabbed the Medic by the ears and brought him to his dick.

“Lick or suck but get a move on whore! Good boys don’t keep their Better’s waiting.” The darker entity forcefully growled. This seemed to snap the human into action as he began to furiously suck the length in his mouth. O’malley purred at the feeling of the velvet tongue caressing his dick. He was happy that he had made DuFresne practice all those times before on his fingers. 

“Good, very good” The AI praised the other as if he was a simple animal. “But I think I could do better.” O’malley stated. That was all the warning the human received before his hair was roughly fisted and used as a handle to rock him back and fourth. O’malley thrusts his hips forward and he furiously face fucked his previous host. Moans, gags, and gasps filled the cabin. 

“Tongue down, mouth open!” O’malley growled.The medic rushed to comply. He was running out of breath. This was rough and violent. He couldn’t understand why he was responding. He didn’t understand why the cruel words made him sensitive in all the wrong place. He didn’t understand why he was rock hard on edge by being treated this way. He didn’t understand why he was seeking the entity’s approval and why he felt contented when he received it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to understand.

The furious fucking continued. Omega gave Doc no rest, even when he felt himself coming to a close. “DuFresne! Look at me! Eyes closed! Mouth open!” The dominant one ordered. There wasn’t even a thought of dissent as the actions were followed without hesitation. The AI pulled himself out of the Doc’s mouth and while giving himself one last jerk he coated Frank’s face with cum. A primal pride filled the stronger male as he looked down at the human covered in his mark. He could feel himself hardening again.

The Medic’s face was covered in white. The sticky cum coated his face. A grimace came up.

“Oh gross.” 

“Oh do shut up. You know you were meant to be my cum rag. Come now DuFresne, stop being so foolish. This is a good look for you.”

“Can I at least wash it off? This can’t be sanitary.” The Doc complained.

“You need not worry your foolish little head. This body has all its shots. Keep it. I’m not done with you yet.”

It was true. O’malley could already feel himself painfully hardening at the sight. He looked down at the human to see that the Medic hadn’t gotten his relief yet. He would bet that his pet was close now. The Medic didn’t really have time to process what was happening as he was lifted up by his hair and thrown face down on the kitchen table. He was happy now that he had always believed in a clean and orderly kitchen. 

“Now we get to see what this body is really made of. Grab the edge of the table with your hands.” O’malley ordered. “Good, that’s so good. See how easy things can be if you just obey. That’s all I’m asking of you. It’s not so hard is it cum rag?” The AI asked as he sucked on the human’s neck and fondled the other’s manhood.

“No Omega.” DuFresne answered as if he was in a trance.

“Do you like being my whore? Do you like being paid in my cum?” O’malley darkly chucked as he nipped the Medic’s ear. He could feel the other shivering at his words.

“Yes O’malley.” 

“Right answer. What a smart little cum rag I own.” O’malley stated as he lifted the human’s leg and squirted in a small packet of lube inside of the tight hole. All standard armors were equipped with a safe sex packet. He prepped him with his gloves still on so he wouldn’t have to deal with the mess. He was planning on taking his former host roughly but FRank had been so good that O’malley thought he deserved a reward. Never let anyone say he wasn’t fair.

He pushed in, making the Medic lean forward over the table. Thrust after thrust found the human whimpering. The cooling cum on Doc’s face making streaks against the table. He was addicted to the tight hole that gripped him. It was warm and pulsing around his cock and O’malley had never felt such a sensation before.

“Oh yes. This is perfect. You were absolutely made for this. How foolish you were to go to school to be a Medic. You should have gotten a degree in fucking.” Omega whispered as he picked up the pace. He leaned back and gave the human a hard smack of the ass. Frank yelled out at the unexpected impact.

“What do you say when your Betters give you a compliment, you foolish filthy slut?” The AI demanded.

“Thank you!” The Medic squealed. The parasite gave a devilish smirk as he thrusted harder, making sure to give the ass he was fucking a sound smack at every turn. He loved how it turned a cherry hue and how the hole would tighten to milk his dick. It was also funny to hear the human squeal at every hit. It was bringing him to his limit.

“I am going to fertilize you DuFresne. You have been a good boy, you have been a excellent cum rag that has proven its usefulness. Follow your destiny and take my cum you filthy whore.” The more dominant one growled as he pushed in a final time. The spurting sperm filling him was too much to take as the Medic let go of his own release. The human laid on the table while the AI had to hold himself up. 

Silence reigned in the cabin.

“Well, that was something.” Omega stated. A humorless laugh exited DuFresne.

“Can I wipe this cum off my face now?”

“Oh if you insist.” The AI agreed. The Medic slowly got up and went to the bathroom. When he got out O’malley was standing there with a bag packed. 

“This is your last chance to look around and take anything I missed.”

“Why are you doing this? Can’t we talk about this?” Doc asked.

“Everyone needs a spare.” The AI simply stated.

“ You have ten minutes while I wait outside. If you are not with me by that time I will drag you out kicking and screaming. Understood?” O’malley ordered.

“Yes.” The Medic answered. The darker entity came forward and patted the top of the human’s head.

“Good boy.”

 

DuFresne really didn’t want to question why those two words made him hard. He didn’t want to question why he searched the house and was riding with O’malley through space ten minutes later. He supposed it could have been because he knew that his usefulness had run out as a Medic with the Red and Blues or it could have been because despite how strange their relationship was, the time without O’malley had been some of the loneliest in his life and he wanted that warped closeness back.

Even if it did result with helping an illegal personality fragment who had implanted nanomachines into a coma human get revenge on his creators.

At least it would be interesting.


End file.
